Feliz cumpleaños molestia
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Luego de la fiesta de Sakura, Sasuke quiere arreglar un problemita... one-shot


**N/A: Hola aquí, quise publicar un fic ayer, por el cumple de Saku, pero aún no es tarde, y ahora lo traigo… "¡Feliz cumpleaños **_**molestia**_**!"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El cumpleaños de Sakura había pasado con normalidad, tan sólo una pequeña reunión en casa de sus padres, los cuales, habían invitado a sus amigos, cabe decir que entre ellos, a Tsunade y Shizune, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato, hasta Anko se encontraba allí, y el resto de compañeros conocidos, entre los cuales, se encontraba Sasuke.

Para los padres de Sakura, el que ella cumpliera veintiuno, era de considerarse, ya era toda una adulta, la habían visto madurar rápidamente, y se había convertido en alguien importante para Konoha, en especial para el hospital, pero no veían que tuviese tiempo para ella misma, su vida consistía entre el hospital, y las misiones.

Ahora que ya se le consideraba adulta, unas semanas antes, sus padres le habían obsequiado un departamento, esperando que la ayudara a empezar una vida personal con alguien, porque ellos querían nietos, pero, sus progenitores no querían gritárselo a la cara.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con normalidad, claro que fue un relajo para Sakura, quien andaba agotada de tanto trabajo; comieron, bebieron, bailaron, jugaron, y muchos acabaron con unas copas de más, por lo que al final, tuvieron que ser llevados por otros a sus casas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya pasaban la medianoche, todos se habían retirado, o casi todos, ya que Sakura aún estaba sentada en el sillón, no ebria, pero tenía sueño, y al día siguiente su guardia empezaba temprano. Sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir un par de horas atrás, y, aunque parecía que ella era la única allí, cuando se levantó, y casi cae, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron; ella alzó la vista, y a pesar de estar a oscuras, sabía de quién se trataba.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —dijo sin muchas ganas.

—Te llevaré.

—No es necesario, puedo ir yo sola.

—¿Sigues enojada?

Sakura se soltó de él, con algo de brusquedad, se acercó hacia la puerta, y salió; obviamente, él la siguió, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Sasuke comenzó a seguirla, ella iba unos dos metros por delante, se había llevado un poco de pastel con ella, y lo iba saboreando por el camino, metiendo el dedo en la crema, y lamiéndolo con satisfacción.

—Sakura… —él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella se detuvo, y se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con fastidio—, no necesito explicaciones, si quieres estar con ella, eres libre de hacerlo.

—No entiendes… tsk.

—¿Qué no entiendo?, ¿que eres hombre, y tienes necesidades que yo ya no pienso suplir?

—No te engañé.

—¿No?, ¿y qué diablos hacías con Karín en aquel lugar?

—No es lo que crees…

—Bien —se acercó unos pasos hacia él—, te daré el beneficio de la duda, y dejaré que me expliques, U-chi-ha.

Él se sentía estúpido, impotente, y con poca paciencia, además de enojado, pero no con ella, sino con él mismo, por no ser muy expresivo, o no tener las palabras suficientes para explicarse adecuadamente ante su casi ex novia. Sakura continuaba degustando su pastel, mientras que él, pensaba en cómo empezar con aquella disculpa, a pesar de estar seguro de que no era culpable.

—Y-yo… —ella lo miró, era extraño oírlo tartamudear, se veía nervioso, pero ella no caería ante eso—… fui a comprar algo, y sí, fui con Karín, necesitaba de su ayuda.

—¿No pudiste pedírmelo a mí? —le recriminaba ella.

—No.

—Claro, comprar lencería para mujer es algo que tú y Karín suelen hacer.

—Eso fue porque ella te vio, y me metió a la primera tienda que encontró.

—¿Se estaban escondiendo de mí?, que tiernos, una aventura amorosa, genial —Sasuke suspiró, y ella se acercó los pasos que hacían falta, para estamparle el pastel en el rostro.

—… —él sacó un pañuelo, y se limpió parte del rostro, al menos la parte que lo dejara hablar, ver, y sobretodo, respirar—. En realidad, ella me estaba ayudando a elegir algo para ti.

—¿Lencería?, ¿no te gusta la que yo uso? —interrogó inocentemente la pelirosa.

—Sa-ku-ra… —verdaderamente la paciencia se estaba acabando; él tomó la mano de ella con una de sus manos, y la otra, la metió a su bolsillo, de donde sacó una cajita, la abrió, y sacó un anillo de diamantes rosa, en forma de pequeñas flores de cerezo, el cual se lo colocó en su dedo anular—… espero que esto, pueda explicar mi salida con Karín; pero más que eso, ya sabes, a pesar del pastel en mi cara, me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi esposa.

La pelirosa lo miró por unos segundos, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la limpió rápidamente, sonrió al ver su hermoso anillo, pero no por lo bello, sino por lo que significaba, y luego miró a Sasuke, esperaba que la perdonara por tratarlo así sin conocer las razones, aunque lo que ocasionó, fue que se riera del aún manchado rostro del pelinegro, quien enarcó una ceja, esperando algo de ella; Sakura se acercó más, los pocos centímetros que separaban los labios de uno y del otro, y lo besó, susurrando un _sí_ tan sólo para que él la oiga.

Cuando ya se hubieron separado, él sonreía, y ella terminaba de limpiarle los restos del pastel de su sexy rostro, al fin y al cabo, se sentía culpable.

—Siento mucho haberte juzgado sin preguntar —él bufó—, y para que me perdones, te confesaré algo.

Él la quedó mirando como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, nunca hubiese esperado oír aquello, aquella misma noche, no había estado preparado para ello.

—Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada —ella sonrió, acariciando su plano vientre, y mostrándose alegre, y él, algo desconcertado, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse igual que ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, molestia!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Un día tarde del cumple, así que el shot se basa en las horas después de la fiesta…**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
